1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a liquid flow control for a baby nurser or other liquid dispenser.
More particularly, the liquid flow control device of the invention is concerned with an attachment which is constructed so that it can be used in connection with standard baby nipples and standard baby nursers to control the quantity of the flow of the liquid contained in standard baby nursers and control air entry into the nipple and as a part of the liquid feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art provides for a conventional baby bottle and baby nurser. In conventional nursing bottles, the content of the bottle is thrust down to the nipple opening and thereby makes the flow constant. This may result in a baby spitting up, swallowing an excess amount of air or even choking while glutting or gagging on the excess supply.